


connected/hearts

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Girls Liking Girls, Mutual Pining, Pining, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: near the end of their time limit Fuuka starts to have issues with keeping the end a secret from Natsuki. she also has issues with keeping her own personal feelings a secret from her and resolves to have some sort of conversation.





	connected/hearts

Fuuka's fingers were uncertain as she held her cellphone. It weight heavily on her mind to know all of the things that they had learned in the past few days. Everything that Ryoji, Death himself, had told them swirled around in her mind. While she knew that she had a duty not to tell anyone outside of SEES of the impending doom that was on the horizon she couldn't help but want to warn certain people. Or rather she wanted to warn one person, Natsuki, of what was to come. Her mind was constantly on her friend, even before this. But now even more so than ever. The idea that there was some terrible thing coming and that she couldn't even warn her was the worst. But the dread that swelled insider of her wasn't something she would subject the anyone else to. It was bad enough that all of her friends in the dorm had a heavy cloud over their heads. She wouldn't wish that on anyone else if she could.

Instead she struggled with scrolling through the numbers on her phone. It wasn't like there were a lot. Of course she had the other members of the team and her parent's numbers. Emergency numbers in case something happened. But instead she kept hovering over Natsuki's number. Her mind was racing. Fuuka wanted to call her but she was worried about keeping her cool. A text would be easier probably but part of her wanted to hear Natsuki's voice. It wasn't the same when they sent texts back and forth. Sure it was a record of them being together, well... Maybe not together... But it was a record of their interactions together. So that maybe, if she did die, Natsuki would still have something of her. But maybe she wanted to be selfish right now. Maybe all of them had earned the right to be just a little bit selfish.

Taking a deep breath she finally clicked on Natsuki's number. Listening to it ring she wondered if Natsuki would even be available to answer. Maybe she should hang up and try again later? Or maybe she should have texted ahead to see if Natsuki was even available right now? That would have made more sense than calling her out of the blue like this. It was rude. It was a nuisance... She was probably just bothering Natsuki who was probably already out doing something with friends from her new school...

**"Hello?"**

The voice on the phone startled her enough that she ended up dropping it. All of her worries about how Natsuki wouldn't pick up and when she actually did it startled her.

**"Helloooooooooooooo?"**

Quickly Fuuka scrambled to pick up the phone so that Natsuki wouldn't be left waiting for an answer. Or worse hang up on her for being a pain. After all it was rude to call someone and then just leaving them hanging like this.

**"N-Natsuki-Chan! Sorry I accidentally dropped my phone!"**

**"Oh, Fuuka! You're kinda silly sometimes aren't ya?"**

The sound of Natsuki being so carefree made Fuuka feel a little bit better. It was good to talk to someone who wasn't perpetually worried over what was about to happen. It was good to hear someone who still had some cheer in their voice. 

**"I suppose so, I'm not bothering you am I?"**

**"Not at all, I was just thinking about you actually! I saw these hair clips and they reminded me of you! Have you ever thought about growing your hair out? I bet it would look great."**

Fuuka hadn't really ever put too much thought into her hair. Depending on how things went she might not ever really need to. But the fact that Natsuki was thinking about her made her heart flutter and face grow warm. It was something that happened a lot whenever she thought of or spoke to Natsuki so she wasn't surprised that it was happening right now either. 

**"I haven't ever really thought about hair clips or growing my hair out. But maybe I could..."**

**"I think it would look sweet. Your hair is pretty and it's a shame to just chop it off like you do!"**

Natsuki was blunt of course and to the point but that didn't matter to Fuuka. She was used to it. She knew that it was better than Natsuki trying to beat around the bush. After all that was just who Natsuki was. Fuuka could feel a few warm tears starting to build in her eyes. Just talking to Natsuki was making her emotional. Everything that had been building up inside of her had started to bubble to the surface. But she needed to keep herself together.

**"Natsuki-Chan, do you ever think about... boys?"**

The question was out of her mouth before she could really stop herself. Fuuka wasn't sure if she really wanted an answer to the question or not but it was out there now. Though she wasn't quite sure where it was going to end up going.

**"Boys? I mean, I think they're pretty stupid most of the time. But that's about it... Why? Are you thinking about a boy right now?"**

Fuuka could notice the slight edge to Natsuki's voice when they spoke. It wasn't a mean edge. Or one that even sounded like it was mocking. Just, a questioning edge that seemed to reach beyond the actual question that was being asked. The same sort of edge that she seemed to feel whenever she asked the original question. Perhaps they were both feeling for the same thing? While feeling the same thing?

**"No, I don't really think about boys Natsuki-Chan I-"**

Her sentence was cut off by a loud yawn from Natsuki. Followed by a quiet muttering about how Natsuki felt as though she was always tired lately. It worried Fuuka... Especially with how Apathy Syndrome seemed to be spreading even faster now that Nyx was on the way... The last thing she wanted to hear was that Natsuki had succumbed. Even if they did manage to find a way to defeat Nyx she wanted Natsuki to be safe and healthy until then.

**"Sorry Fuuka, I guess I'm just kinda wore out. It's been hard to get up and at it ya know? To be honest, this is the first time I've been out shopping in awhile and really I just kinda want to go back home and lay down..."**

Natsuki laughed a little bit on the other line. Not knowing that hearing that made Fuuka's heart leap into her throat. And not in the good sort of way.

**"Maybe I'm coming down with that Apathy Syndrome or whatever it is? Like that would happen, right?"**

While Natsuki was joking about it there was a very real fear in Fuuka's mind. Everything about the symptoms sounded like Apathy Syndrome but, she didn't want to think it could effect someone she knew. Someone she... loved. The thought had never crossed her mind. As if for some reason being friends with Natsuki would shield her from being taken over by Nyx's influence.

**"Natsuki-Chan, let's meet up! As soon as possible!"**

It was impulsive but, she had so many things to say and finally Fuuka realized that she wouldn't be able to say them all over the phone. Or via text. These things needed to be said face to face. And while the others might not approve she wasn't going to let Natsuki go into this without knowing what was going to happen. What could potentially happen. It wasn't fair... It wasn't right. And it wasn't what you did to someone you loved.

**"Uh, sure? It's kind of sudden but how about the next day we have off of school? I can scrounge up some cash I'm sure!"**

**"That's perfect Nastuki-Chan, just me and you. Alright?"**

**"Sure Fuuka, if that's how you want it I guess. I'll introduce you to some people the next time we meet up since you want to be alone with me so bad."**

There was hope in both of their voices. Hope and just a slight edge of excitement. Fuuka tried to hold back the fear in her own so that she wouldn't ruin the moment. When they met up she would tell Natsuki everything. About Tartarus. About Nyx. About... her feelings. Her honest and true feelings. There wasn't any time to waste anymore. There wasn't any putting it off until the future. Depending on how things went there might not be a future beyond this month. So she wasn't going to risk it. She was going to be brave.

**"Ya know Fuuka? You've gotten a lot braver lately and I'm pretty proud. After all you used to be such a wimp. But here you are taking the first step all on your own."**

Praise from Natsuki made her feel even better about all of this. Even if the cloud was still hanging over her head Natsuki seemed to be a little ray of sunshine that managed to push through to her. Everything was going to be alright. It would have to be for Natsuki's sake after all. She wouldn't let anything get in the way. 

**"Thank you Natsuki-Chan. It's all thanks to you. We have a lot to talk about whenever we see each other again."**

**"Of course! Just don't expect anything fancy. This place is Hickville and there's nothing to do."**

**"Just seeing you will be fine! I can pack a lunch..."**

She still wasn't great at cooking but it was probably easy. How bad could she mess up a picnic?

**"Please don't."**


End file.
